Lil' Red
by Kenna92005
Summary: This is a new version of Little Red Riding Hood. My version. The true version. Made to be cool, funny, and suspenseful. Hope you find it that way! Red's POV all the way.


**Hey guys! Alright this is my first fairy tale story. I know are like a lot of Red Riding Hood versions and this is another one! I hope I've made mine into a cool, funny, and suspenseful way in which you will all like. So...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood**

Once upon a-- alright, this is the real story. Not a 'once upon a magical time' this is the cold, hard truth. There's no lying. There is, however, a wolf, a girl in a red cloak, and grandma. Now let's begin with me, Little Red, in my room…

"Red!" Mom called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I called.

I closed my book and walked out of my room. I went straight to the kitchen. Mom was cooking dessert for my class mainly, cookies. We already finished up eating dinner and I was supposed to be cleaning up.

"Yes?" I asked walking around the corner.

"Would you deliver these extra cookies to your grandma? She's at her house."

"Yeah, but it's storming."

I looked out the window right as lightning crashed. There was a flash of light then the thunder came. I turned back to mom. She was putting the cookies in a basket.

"Mom, did you hear me? It's lightning out there!"

"I heard you. The storm's almost over. By the time you are in the middle of the forest it will be over. I put Grandma's address in your basket."

I sighed and grabbed the basket off the counter.

"Don't forget your red hood!" she called.

I grabbed it off my chair and shoved it on. I popped the hood up and tied the strings together.

"Be careful!" Mom called as the screen door slammed shut.

"I will!" I called and jumped on my bike.

I peddled fast swerving a couple times. Lose gravel mixed with puddles is not a good combination. I pushed faster and harder till I was at the edge of the woods. I peered in, it was dark until flashes of lightning. I took a deep breath and crossed over onto the path.

The path was dryer from the trees. Only drips of rain fell on the ground. I pushed my hood down and looked around.

_If I keep going on this path than I will cross grandma's house in a few minutes. Maybe 10-15... _

I let my thoughts wander until I heard a snap. I looked around coming from my thoughts. A low growl rose.

"Who's there?" I called stopping my bike.

Now you must be asking, 'Why on earth is Little Red stopping? That's stupid! Peddle hurry get out of there!' I was thinking the same thing in fact I was about to hurry off until a dark figure emerged out from the bushes. Now when I see something dark and scary I need a good look at it then run. One, cause I find out what exactly it is before running, two, I am just like that.

"Who are you!?" I was gripping the handle bars hard. My knuckles were white I knew if I took them off there would imprint on my hand.

"Name's wolf," the big bad wolf said.

"That's creative…"

"What's in the basket?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Tell me, or I'll eat you."

And that is when I rushed off. Pouring more speed and distance between the wolf and I.

Now usually wolves and animals don't talk they just act nice until you give them food. Then they scurry off with what they wanted all along. I knew if I gave that wolf a cookie I would become the after meal.

Plus these were for my grandma. Not me or the wolf. For now let's go back to the rushing off part.

The wolf probably knew I was going to be a challenge. That's because he kept pace with me. With my legs throbbing and heart racing I jumped over a small creak. My front tire hitting a huge rock making me flip over the handle bars. I grabbed my basket in the haste.

I landed on my feet, I was surprised to, pain shot up through my legs. I quickly ignored that as I heard air coming from my tires. Without even looking behind me, I knew the wolf was tearing my bike up so that I had to run.

I pumped my legs pouring as much energy I still had. Adrenalin pouring into my blood, making me go faster. I could hear the wolf's bounds coming after me.

"Give it up, Red!" The Wolf said.

"No!" I screamed running out of the forest's edge.

Thing is, I got off the path so it wasn't a neighborhood I was facing it was just a meadow, a small clearing in the forest. I turned left and quickly got back on the path. The wolf right behind me.

"Help!" I screamed.

My screams and yells piercing through the rain. No one would hear because of the storm.

I darted into a big thicket. I broke off a sharp piece of wood off the tree behind me. If he wants to play hard ball than bring it on.

The Wolf came in after me. He looked around and sniffed the air. His back turned to me.

"Little Red, Little Red, come out wherever you are!" he said in a creepy scary voice.

I sprinted out of the bushes and poked the stick in his foot as he turned. He roared in pain and swiped at me, shredding my left pant leg.

I ran away faster and faster. My breaths coming in as gasps. I heard the stick snap and then another roar of pain. He came after me and grabbed at the basket pulling me with it. He swung hard making me lose my grip and slam onto the ground. Grandma's address feel in between us. I crawled over to it just as the Wolf picked it up.

He read it and threw the basket down onto the ground beside me. Then he disappeared with the paper in hand.

I jumped on my feet and grabbed the basket. I ran using what energy I had left, which let's face it not a lot. I tripped out of the forest edge. A little girl, my age who I saw before, had a scooter.

"Please, can I borrow that? I need it!" I said making my eyes water so it looked like I was about to cry.

"Go ahead. Be careful, Red!"

I pushed and pushed fast and hard all the way to my grandma's house.

"Please be alive," I whispered to myself as I walked up to the steps.

I knocked on the door.

A rough old sounding voice came from inside, "Who is it?"

"Red."

"Come in," there was a weak cough at the end.

_Mom didn't tell me that Grandma was sick…_

I opened the door my wet sneakers squeaking against the hard wood floor. Mud trailing behind me off my pant legs and shoes. I turned to corner and walked into Grandma's room.

A big furry creature was lying in her bed. Now I know you are probably saying, 'That's mean! Grandmas aren't furry!' but this was NOT my grandma.

The furry creature had glasses too small for it's face. Mittens on it's hands. A big straw hat on it's head. It was wearing a giant nightgown. Blankets pulled up to it's chest.

"My what--" now remember what I said before? This is the real story so I wasn't dumb and said, 'My what big hands you have!' Instead I said, "Who are you?"

"Why, grandchild, I'm your grandma!"

I cleared my throat and looked around the room. No noise even the storm was quiet. I turned back to the creature it was looking at me and licking it's lips.

I raised my eyebrow and asked, "Where's _my _grandma?"

"Child I'm right here!" the old voice disappeared. Now it was The Wolf's voice.

I backed away slowly shaking my head.

"You killed my grandma!? You ate her! How could you!" I screamed at him.

He shook off the blankets and nightgown, taking off the glasses, hat, and mittens. He barred his teeth at me. I popped my hood up and grabbed a metal pot and threw it at his head. With successful aim it hit hard leaving a bruise. I smiled in triumph.

"I will get you little girl!" he bellowed.

I grabbed a giant, metal bowel as the wolf ran at me. I slammed it on his head and grabbed a big soup spoon clanging it on the bowel. Making his ears ring.

He swiped at me blindly scratching my arm. I screamed in agony.

"That's only the beginning!" he yelled taking the bowel off his head.

His face was twisted into madness. I rushed over to the fireplace and threw ashes into his eyes as he came after me. He swiped at me again this time getting my cheek.

I slunk to the dinning room table and jumped on top of it. The Wolf stopped in mid-bound. He looked over at the window. I followed his gaze to find my grandmother standing watching me.

"Run!" I yelled to her.

She looked at the wolf through the window and dropped her bags. She started for her car as the Wolf headed for the door.

"No!" I shrieked.

I jumped off the table and onto the Wolf's back.

"You're not getting my grandma! Not this time!"

He reached behind him at me. Digging his claws in my back I screamed as loud and high as I could. He threw me across the room. I hit the wall with a loud thud. I had no energy left. My eyelids were heavy but I forced myself to get up and grab my basket.

"Ooh what you going to do? Hit me with your little basket!" he said teasing me.

"Yes, yes I am."

I said throwing a cooking in his eye. I whacked him with my basket making it break.

"Well that's not good…" I mumbled backing away from him.

I took a chance and glanced out the window. Grandma's car was gone. I smiled to myself.

He grabbed my arm throwing me across the room once again. I hit the head bored of my grandma's bed. Luckily I landed safely on the bed. Not good, because I was exhausted from loss of blood, running, and fighting.

My eyes closed without warning. I tried opening them but couldn't I felt The Wolf grab my arm and fling me across the room. I hit the stone wall above the fireplace. With my head hitting sharp objects I was out.

Pitch black. Nothing. I felt empty as If I was missing something. Something or someone was holding my arm. I felt pain more and more pain as the minutes ticked by. Then I heard sirens. Ambulance? Cops? What could they do? I was gone.

"Get away from her!" a man bellowed and shot off a gun. Or was it a taser?

The hand that held my arm went limp. I felt strong arms now picking me up and putting me on a stretcher.

"It's gonna be okay, Red!" Grandma said holding my hand.

"Tell me she's going to live!" my mother said through sobs.

"We have to get her to the emergency room fast," a strange man voice said.

I was loaded up into the boxed car. It sped away fast leaving this horrible scene. My mother and grandmother holding my hand. The doctor giving me blood.

We stopped at the hospital and I was once again knocked out. This time with gas.

**After the operation:**

I opened my eyes. Blinking several times from the bright light.

_Am I alive?_

"Red!" Mom cried holding me.

I winced as she pressed on my back.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you worse!"

"It's okay mom," I said my voice hoarse.

"Red, you're alive!" Grandma said holding my hand and smiling.

"They said you might not make it! But, Red, you're a fighter. I knew you'd make it through!" she said shaking my hand now.

Suddenly realizing my red hood was gone I started to panic.

"Where's my hood at?" I was about to get up realizing I was soar all over.

"Stay sitting I'll go get it!" Mom said walking out of the room.

"Where was it?"

"It was at the tailors. We had to sew up the holes and clean your fighting blood off it."

"Oh…"

"So you feeling alright?" Grandma asked.

"Yeah. When can I get out of here?"

"Whenever the doctor says."

"Where's my basket?"

"Oh, it's still at my house. I'll take it to you when you get home."

"Where's…" I had to ask this question I needed to know, "Where's the Wolf?"

"He's dead."

"Really? How'd he die?"

"The cop was going to taser him again but the wolf ran away and fell off a cliff."

"Do you think he survived?"

"I don't know. The cops tried looking for his body but it was never found."

"Grandma, he's alive and he will come back to get me. You need to move into our house and I must leave."

"Red, don't be silly! You aren't going to leave us! Say, I'll move in if you don't leave?"

"Fine but promise me that if the wolf does come back that you'll follow my plan. Alright?"

"Alright. Now what's your plan?"

I whispered every detail to her. She nodded and shook her head no when I got to the part of mom and her leaving me.

"No, we're not going to leave you there with the Wolf."

"Then who will call the police?"

"We'll find some way."

There was a knock on the door. Mom pushed open the door with a smile on her face.

"I brought you clothes. The doctor said you can leave."

"I'm going to change. Thanks, Mom!"

I grabbed the clothes and slowly walked to the bathroom. Lucky for me this was a one bedded room. So I was the only person in here besides my family.

I changed and winced after each piece of clothing I got on. I popped my hood up and looked in the mirror. I had a few minor scratches on my face but than that my major cuts and bruises were hidden.

I walked out the bathroom door and my mom and grandma escorted me out of the hospital. We shuffled into the small car and went to my house. Where we would live happily ever after…

Now remember the beginning? This is the true story. So did we live happily ever after? No. Is the Wolf still on the lose? Yes. Will he come and get revenge? Most likely yes. And will my family and I survive?

**A cliff on the very first chapter! IDK how long this story is going to be yet. Maybe 2 chapters but then again... Well until next chapter please review and see you again!**

**-Kenna**


End file.
